Vampire's Night Out
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Eriol,Li WAFFy Yaoi. Happy Helloween! A powerful Vampire Lord took Li away. Can Eriol's love for Li be strong enough to save him? thank you to Crystal Tears of Betrayal who beta this fic.
1. Default Chapter

Happy Halloween to all the great fanficcers and thank you Crystal Tears of Betrayal for being the Beta for this fic for me. 

Vampire's Night Out  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

In the haunted house at an Amusement Park, a young boy runs through the maze with fear. He reaches a dead end and shouts, "Leave me alone!"

A woman in a red dress walks up to him and laughs, "You're such a sweet and cute boy. The master is going to have fun with you."

The boy falls into a trap door and slides down a dark and cold tunnel. He hits bottom and sees a castle-like room. The boy then see a pile of young boy bodies underneath him. He screams and jumps away.

"Welcome to my realm,"said a pale man coming out from the shadows. He held out his arms and reached out for the boy. The boy runs away when suddenly, his feet left the ground and he flew towards the man.

The boy stops in front of the man floating in air. The man strokes the boy's neck and says, "Your veins are so strong. I can feel your the blood rushing to your head. Your heart must be pounding very fast."

"Please let me go." The boy cries in fear.

"I can't do that, my dear. I need your blood." The man says as vampire fangs come out at the corner of his mouth. He bites onto the boy's neck and sucks on it. The boy screams loud enough to wake the dead. The vampire master continues to drink the young boy's blood until the boy's screaming silenced.

The vampire throws the small boy's numb body in the pile of young boys bodies. A woman in red dress comes in and says, "Master Alucard, is the boy to your liking?"

"Yes, Demona. He is fantastic, thank you." Alucard sits down at a throne. He gives Demona a picture and says, "I have picked the next boy. This one is special."

"Very pretty little boy." Demona says.

"I think so, too. I'm going to keep this one. He is going to be my little toy forever." The man laughs. "Now go get him, his name is Li."

* * *

"Li. Ohayo!" Sakura and Tomoyo go into the classroom and see Li sitting there, reading his book. 

"Ohayo, Sakura, Tomoyo." Li says.

"Li, did you get a costume for Halloween?" Tomoyo asks.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't planning on celebrating Halloween." Li answers.

"We're going to the haunted house. Would you like to come with us?" Tomoyo says.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I have studying to do." Li answers.

"You can stop studying for one day. Eriol is going with us too." Sakura says.

"Eriol is going?" Li's stomach seems to have butterflies when he hears Eriol's name.

"Yes, I'm going, and I would love for you to join me. You're always so serious; studying and practicing martial arts. I wish you will go out and have some fun." Says Eriol as he walks up from behind Li. Eriol smiles to Li kindly and Li's face turns red.

"I would love to go with you." Li says, his face blushes more.

"Great!" Eriol smiles.

* * *

Li, Sakura and Tomoyo walk up to the Amusement Park. Eriol is already there, dressing up as a Magican. He sees Li and says, "Good evening, my prince." 

Li blushes and says, "Tomoyo got this prince costume for me. Does it look okay?"

Eriol nods, "you made a very handsome prince, Li."

Li's face turns bright red. His heart races a mile with Eriol's praise.

"Shall we go?" Tomoyo asks. Sakura holds on to Tomoyo and says, "Let's go."

Tomoyo smiles to Sakura as she holds Sakura's hand and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. Li can't help but feels a little wishful; he hopes Eriol will hold onto him, too.

"Don't be silly, why would Eriol hold onto me?" Li thinks. Just at that moment, Eriol gently puts his hand on Li's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Eriol asks Li with a kind and soft smile. Li blushes and says, "yeah."

Usually, Li doesn't care much about amusement parks, but being around Eriol changes everything. Li is having a great time because Eriol is next to him. They get on many rides and played many games. Li and Eriol even won many prizes.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo and Sakura say. Eriol and Li won two stuff animals from a game and give them to the girls. The boys smile, "You're welcome."

"Since you two won us the cute teddy bears, why don't we treat you for something to eat. We'll go get some pizza and hot dogs." Tomoyo and Sakura go toward the snack stand.

"I'll get us something to drink. You don't like soda, right? How about a bottle of green tea." Eriol says to Li. Li replies, "I can get the drink."

"It's alright. I'll be right back." Eriol smiles and give Li's hair a light brush. He then heads for the drink stand.

"Two sodas and two green teas, thanks." The vendor says. Eriol takes the drinks and turns around. Li had disappeared.

"Li?" Eriol senses dark magic in the air and shouts, "Sakura! Li is in trouble!"

TBC...


	2. 2

Vampire's night out II

Li is waiting for his friends to come back when Demona grabs him from behind and pulls him away.  He struggles with all his power but Demon is inhumanly strong. They arrive at the haunted house and get down to the chamber in the basement.

"Welcome, my little prince."  Alucard is sitting at his throne grinning at Li.

"Who are you?  What is this place?"  Li asks.

"I'm your master, and this is your home."  Alucard says.  Li sees the pile of young boys bodies at the corner of the room.  He jumps away from Alucard and draws his sword of light.

"Don't be silly, my precious.  Your magic power has no use in this realm."  Alucard says.  The sword of light turns to dust.  Li gets into a fighting stand and shouts, "stop calling me your precious!  Demon!"

"But you're my precious.  You belong to me."  Alucard says.  The vampire holds out his hand and squeezes.  Li feels his throat chocking.

"Don't fight me.  Your power is nowhere near mine.  Just surrender your lovely body to me.  I'll show your pleasure you never imagine."  Alucard says to Li.

Li coughs and says, "I'll never surrender myself to you!"

"I see you want to do this the hard way.  That's too bad.  I was hoping to make it easy for you."  Alucard sighs and pulls Li up.

"So soft, so creamy.  You have such perfect skin.  I'm going to enjoy your body so much."  Alucard bites into Li's neck and suck out his blood.  Li shouts in pain.  He can feels his life force being drained.

"Now take my blood so I can turn you."  Alucard pours his blood into Li's mouth.

"No."  Li mutters weakly.  Alucard punches Li in the stomach.  Li screams and swallows the blood.  It tastes and smells awful.

"Who am I?"  Alucard asks Li.

"My master."  Li says obediently.

"Good boy.  Now let's go to my bed.  Time is wasting and I have so many things I want to do to you."  Alucard says.

 "Yes, my master."  Li replies.

"Li!" Sakura and Eriol break the door.  They run in with their scepter and staff.

"Fools!"  Demona waves her hand.  Sakura and Eriol fly away.  Sakura's septor disappears and Eriol's staff breaks in half.

Eriol says, "we must be in netherworld now.  We can't use magic here."

"Die!"  Demona says, shooting fire at them.  Sakura fainted because of the smoke.  Eriol still stands up tall, refuses to back down.

A single tear comes out from Li's eyes.  Alucard says, "You're crying for him?  You must really love him.  That's unacceptable.  You can only love me.  He has to die."

Eriol's whole boy catches on fire, yet he keeps moving forward.  Alucard says to Eriol, "are you insane?  You'll die if you don't stop now!  You don't have magic here!"

"I don't care.  I'm getting to Li if it kills me.  He Is More Important To Me Than My Life!"  Eriol screams.  Demona continues to throw fire at Eriol, but he just wouldn't stop.

"You're starting to annoy me!"  Alucard squeezes Eriol's neck.

Suddenly, Li comes out of his trance and attacks Alucard, "let Eriol go!"

"No one can get out of my trance!  How did you do that!?"  Alucard shouts to Li.

"Because Eriol is too important to me."  Li says.

Alucard yells, "Fine, then. You can die with him!"

Alucard lunches toward Li.  Eriol picks up his broken staff and use the sharp edge to stick through Alucard's heat from behind.  Alucard screams.

"My staff might have no magic here, but it's still a wood spike."  Eriol says.  Alucard turns into smoke.

"Master!"  Demona shouts.  She charges toward Eriol but Sakura spears her heart with the other half of Eriol's staff.

With Demona gone, the fire on Eriol's body disappears.  He runs up to the unconscious Li and holds him tight.  Li wakes up and Eriol says, "don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Thanks for saving me."  Li says.  Eriol smiles and gives Li a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Look!  They're all okay now!"  Tomoyo says.  The pile of the young boys bodies come all return to life.

"This turns out to be a wonderful night, does it?"  Sakura hugs Tomoyo.

"Yes, it does. Let's go home." Tomoyo holds onto Sakura's hand.

Eriol putting his arm around Li and smiles kindly to Li as they leave the haunted house.

End


End file.
